storias de vocaloidfanfic de HatsuneeMikuu
by Hatsunee-Mikuu-13
Summary: Capitulos del 1- al 7..y creo qe el 8 medio empezado .-.


Capitulo 1: El amanecer

Miku: *bosteza* ... Qe ora ezz?

Rin: nuce....

Luka: Puke aseis tanto ruido??

MIku: nahh...ire a tomar algo para desayunar...Qereis?

Rin y Luka : Seh!!!!!!

Miku: nwn

*en la qocina...miku prepara el desayuno, rin habla qon Len y Luka lee un libro xD*

Miku: me vendria bn alguna ayudithaaa x.x

Luka: Te ayudo io?

Miku: vale!

*Miku y Luka terminan de preparar el desayuno y se lo sirven a Rin, a Len y a ellas mismas*

Miku: hmmm Kaito esta durmiendo todavia?

Luka: Nose....ayer dijeron qe se irian a comprar or la maniana qon Gackupo

Miku: ahhh oqqqq...Rin..qome hombre!

Rin: *se sobresalta* eh? ya hiciste el desayuno?

Miku: sehhh...si no te embobases tanto qon Len lo habrias sabido ¬¬

*Rin y Len se sonrojan un poqo*

Rin: yo no me embobo qon nadie!!!!

Miku y Luka: ¬w¬

Rin: o_O!

Luka: Weno ewe luego hay qe limpiar x.x

Miku: sehh...qe rollo...x.x

Rin: ewe qe perezozas xDDD

*Suena el timbre y Miku va a abrir*

Miku: ah hola chicos nwn

Kaito y Gackupo: hola x.x

Miku: o.o qe os pasa?

Kaito: mejor no hablar de ello T^T

Gackupo: Seh..T^T

Miku: o.o oqq ._. Os hemos preparado el desayuno...acordaos de qe despues hay qe limpiar la qasa!

Kaito y Gackupo: QEEEEEEE?? *Gackupo ushe*

Luka : *agarra de la oreja a Gackupo* Ga-ckupo...tu no...te esqaqearas òwó!

Gackupo: T^T

Miku: ewe en fin...yo ire a ver si Rin y Len ya qomieron...

Kaito, Gackupo y Luka: oq!

*mMiku llega a la qocina y ve qe no hay nadie*

Miku: donde se habran metido esos dos..??

*Miku va al salon y se encuentra a Rin y Len limpiando*

Miku: eh!! podiais haber avisado!!!

Rin: Miku...pero esqe estabais hablando y no qisimos molestar...

Len: claro xDU...

Miku...bueno bueno no psa nah...anda, qe os ayudo nwn

Rin y Len: grax!

Miku: nwn!!

*Rin, Len y Miku limpian el salon mientras qe Luka vigila qe Kaito y Gackupo no se esqaqeen de limpiar*

Luka: Os falta aki, y aki, y aki, aki ,aki ,aki.....

Kaito y Gackupo: quando terminara esto?? x.x

Luka: quando dejeis la qasa en qondicones....qomo los chorros de oro...ewe...qomo si fuese nueva!

Kaito: T^T

Gackupo: x.x

Luka: xDDDDDDDD! *se toma un qafe*

Miku: ewe...tomare un peqenio descanso...Ire a vestirme ewe...porqe xDD seguimos en pijama owo!

Rin y Luka: es verdad!!

*Rin, Luka y Miku qorren hacia la habitacion a vestirse*

Miku: Mis ligas! Mis ligas!! Alguien las vio?? T^T

Rin: Mi lazoo!!!!!

Luka: mis audifonos!! T^T

Miku: Aqi estan los audifonos *seniala el qajon de la ropa intima de Rin

XD*

Rin: aqi estan las ligas *seniala la cima del armario*

Luka: y aqi esta el lazoi *seniala su cabeza* xDD...me habre eqivoqado ..creyendo qe eran los audifonos...gomen Rin

Rin: no psa nah wapix!

*Cada una coge sus cosas y se visten*

*Van al salon y no encuentran a nadie*

Miku: Ka-ito...! *mirada furiosa*

Rin: Len..*otra mirtada furiosa*

Luka: Gackupo...! *machaca un munieqo de Gackupo*

* * *

Capitulo 2: Donde estan los chicos?

Miku: se van a enterar qomo no vuelvan...grrr

Luka: cogieron sus celulares verdad?

Rin: seh...llamamos?

Miku: no creo qe qontesten D:

Luka: pero no lo sabremos hasta qe no llamemos..no crees?

Miku:Tienes razon Luka nwn

Rin: Entonces a qe esperamos? *llama a Len*

Miku: *llama a Kaito*

Luka: *llama a Gackupo*

*todos los telefonos: piiii piiipiiiiii*

Las 3: aff Dx

Miku: sera mejor qe los salgamos a buscar *mira por la ventana* No podrian haber ido lejos...

Luka: tu crees?He mirado en mi bolso y me faltan las llaves del coche ¬¬"

Miku y Rin: QEEEEEEE?

Luka: debieron de qojer el coche T^T

Rin: entonces si e debieron de ir lejos...a menos de qe hayas perdido las llaves...y no esten ahi...

Luka: mejor las busqamos..

Miku: seh...

*despues de horas y horas busqando, luka encuentra sus llaves en otro bolso*

Luka: ya las encontre nwn

Miku y Rin: qe waii!! w

Luka: vayamos a busqarlos....yo ire en el coche, Rin, tu iras con la bicicleta, y tu, miku, iras qon los parines

Rin y Miku:ok!

*salen a fuera a busqarlos*

Rin: *tararea la cancion de kokoro*~~ waa!! Len donde estaras???

*rin llega a una tienda de instrumentos de musiqa y entra a ver si tienen guitarras nuevas*

Rin: hola

Dependiente: hola, rin. Que tal?

Rin: Muy bien, señor. Oiga, no tendra algunas guitarras nuevas para qe las pueda ver?

Dependiente: Claro nwn. ayer llegaron unas cuantas muy bonitas. Estan en el piso de arriba.

Rin: muchas gracias nwn.

*Rin sube al piso de arriba y ve a Len mirando las guitarras*

Rin: Len!!!!!! T^T

Len: Rin!! nwn

Rin: Len porqe te fuiste sin decir nadaa?? Estamos todas preoqupadas ¬¬

Len: solo vine a ver las guitarras...qeria hacerte un regalo para tu cumpleaños, hermanita

Rin: un regalo para mi? Dx se me olvido qe dentro de nada es nuestro cumpleaños!!

Len: no pasa nada..calmate nwn

Rin: oq,,, entonces yo mirare a ver qe te podria regalar yo nwn

Len: vale nwn!

*Rin llama a Miku*

Rin: hola Miku

Miku: hola

Rin: Habeis encontrado ya a los chicos?

Miku: no...y tu?

Rin: solo he encontrado a Len...

Miku: Preguntale si sabe donde fueron los otros dos oq?

Rin: oq...LEEEN! sabes donde se fueron los otros?

Len: no uwu

Rin:dice qe no...

Miku: pfff... entonces busqaremos otro dia....ya volvemos a qasa

Rin: oqq pero hay qe avisar a Luka

Miku: es verdad..ahora la llamo yo nwn

Rin: oqq..baiii~~

Miku: Baii~~

*Rin vuelve qon len a qasa, Miku llama a Luka y tambn vuelven a qasa*

Luka: x.x

Miku T^T

Rin: ...vaya qaras....

Luka: ewe... preparare algo para cenar..vaya diaa mas largo....

Len: no os preocupeis, seguro qe los encontraremos nwn

Miku:pero de verdad qe no te dijeron a donde iban?

Len: no u_u

Miku: Dx

Rin: no te pongas asi Miku...

Miku: qomo no me voy a poner asi?! Me preoqupa un monton si se meten en lios //

Len: xDU Tranqila...ya veras qomo pronto los encontramos

Miku: T^T

* * *

Capitulo 3: Meiko

Luka: La cena está lista!

Rin: awwww~~ huele rico w

Len: w!!!!!!!

Miku: *¬*

*los 3 corren hacia la cocina, toman asiento y empiezan a qomer*

Todos: Qe aprobeche!

Luka: ya sabia yo qe os gustaria nwn

Miku: aww~~ cebollin *¬*

Rin: mouse de naranjas w

Len: ensalada de platano ///

Luka: pulpo xD...De qostumbre he preparazo berenjenas rebozadas y helados de sal marina ...pero...no se para que..

Miku: me puedo qomer los helados despues??

Luka: por que no? nwn yo tendre qe comerme las berenjenas x.x

Miku: xDU

Luka: no se si podre, porqe el pulpo llena mucho x.x

Rin y Len: D:!

Luka: *donde estareis, tontos?*

*Todos terminan de comer y se van a dormir*

*Al dia siguirente, se visten y desayunan*

Miku: Luka, hoy teniamos qe ir al centro no?

Rin: teniamos qe ir hoy?

Luka: ah si, se me olvidaba xDU

Rin y Len: vaya memoria -.-

Miku: jajajajaa

*Llaman a la puerta y Luka va a abrir*

Luka: owo

?????: hola

Luka: hola

?????: aqui vive Kaito Shion?

Luka: seh pero ahora mismo no esta

?????: D:! a donde fue?

Luka: no lo sabemos...quiere entrar?

?????: ok

*La desconocida entra y va al salon, donde estaban jugando Rin, Len y Miku*

Los 3: *paran de jugar* owo

Luka: le sirvo algo?

?????: tiene sake?

Luka: alguno tendre....le gusta el One Cup Ozeki?

?????: qe si me gusta? lo amo w!

Luka: owo...oq. Miku, ven qonmigo

Miku : oq....

*Luka y miku llegan a la cocina*

Miku: quien es esa?

Luka: nose...pero vino busqando a kaito

Miku: a Kaito? ._.

Luka: seh...anda, lleva estos dulces al salon...te preparo te?

Miku: si, gracias nwn

Luka: xD...yo llevare el sake a la señora

*las dos llegan al salon y le sirven el sake y los dulces a la desconocida*

Luka: Bueno...podria decirnos quien es usted, por favor?

?????: Me llamo Meiko.

Luka: owo! Yo me llamo Luka, ella es Miku, y los otros dos son Rin y Len, son gemelos xD

Meiko: oh qe lindos nwn

Luka: por que buscabas a Kaito?

Meiko: porqe ase mucho qe no le veo xD antes eramos compañeros del colegio *bebe un poco de sake*

Luka y Miku: ooh!!

Meiko: y pues...ase nada le llame de que vendria aki durante una semana por motivos personales, y qe le visitaria

Luka: a lo mejor por eso huyó xDD

Meiko: huyó?

Miku: si....nos fuimos a la habitacion a vestir y luego desaparecieron..solo encontramos a Len xD pero...T^T

Luka: ya, Miku, no llores...Se que le tenias mucho cariño a Kaito..pero...

Miku: waaaa!! T^T

Meiko: owo...le tenia cariño?

Luka: seh...era qomo un hermano mayor para ella

Meiko: entiendo...

*pasada media hora*

Meiko: bueno, yo ya me voy

Luka: oq, la acompaño?

Meiko: si, gracias

Luka: no es nada

Meiko: Adios chicos!!~~

Rin, Len y Miku: Adios Meiko-san!~

*la puerta se cierra*

* * *

Capitulo 4: Sigue la busqeda

*Luka, Rin , Len y Miku van al centro de la ciudad, y mikentras qompran, busqan a los chicos desesperadamente*

Len: Rin..

Rin: si?

Len: saca unas entradas para el cine* 8D te vienes?

Rin: claroo!! qe pelicula es?

Len: nose... esto son para qualqier peliqula qe qieras..

Rin: ah ok! nwn

*Rin y Len van al cine*

Miku: onee-chan

Luka: si?

Miku: *con carita de cordero degollao* me compras 3 qajas de cebollines? pliss

Luka: tantas??

Miku: pliss onee-chan

Luka: esta bien...

Luka: *coje tres cajas grandes de cebolletas y las deposita en el carro* A ver si qeda pulpo...

Miku: mikumiku ni shite ageru~~~oh! *ve una cesta de naranjas y platanos y la coge para qe Luka la compre*

Luka: owo!

Miku: los Kagamine estaran qontentos qon estas cestas nwn

Luka: es verdad nwn...ya me gustaria a mi qe dieran cajas gigantes o cestas qon pulpos..

Miku: pues ahi hay una w

Luka: damedamedame pulpo w

Miku:xDDD *coge la caja de pulpos y se la da a Luka, qe abraza la caja qomo si no ubiera visto pulpo en su vida*

Luka: vamonos a buuscar a los chicos nwn

Miku: ok nwn

*Luka y Miku busqan a los chicos y Rin y Len salen del cine*

Rin: qe guay estuvo la pelicula w

Len: xDD Te qompro mas palomitas?? se ve qe qedaste qon ganas quando se acabaron

Rin: sehh...palomitass naranjass ewee w

Len: xDDD! *le compra palomitas naranjas*

Rin: azziazz *abraza a su hermano* w

Len ///

Rin: ewe...qe era un abrazo de hermanoss ¬¬

Len: seh...locee xDU

Rin: *qe ermano mas torpe tengo nwn*

Len: * Dx y yo qreia qe le gustaba aunke fuera su ermano...en fin uwu*

Miku: Kagamines!

Rin y Len: Mikuu~~

Miku: ewe ya nos ibamos de aqi..pero nos dimos quenta de qe os fuisteis..y no encontramos a los chicos..T^T

Luka: sehh ¬¬ donde estuvisteis?

Rin: en el cine nwn

Miku: y no me invitais D:

Len: sqe era un anticipo de regalo de cumpleaños para Rin xDU

Rin: aww~~ graxx! *le da otro abrazo*

Len:awww~~!

Rin: ejem

Len: Dx solo de hermanos ya lo se ewe!

Rin: jajaja

Miku y Luka: .__.U

Luka: venga vamonos ya..tengo una sorpresa para vosotros dos nwn

Miku: sehh !!

Rin y Len: guayyy!!

*Todos se van a qasa*

* * *

Capitulo 5: El sueño de Miku

-Sueño-

Miku: Kaitoo! No te vayass T^T onegaii!!!

Kaito: ..............

Miku: KAITOOO!! T____________T

Kaito: lo siento Miku...

Miku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kaito:de veras..lo siento..pero debo irme

Miku: NO! NO PUEDES IRTE!

Kaito: u_u Miku....

Miku: *se aferra a una de las piernas de Kaito* NO PUEDES IRTE KAITO! T^T NO TE VAYAS!!

Kaito: Miku...entiendeme...tengo qe marcharme...

Miku: Kaitooo! yo...yoo...NO TE PUEDES IR!!

Kaito: dime una razon Miku, porque no me puedo ir?

Miku: yo...YO....T^T

Kaito: no llores...*abraza a Miku* volvere pronto, no es para tanto..de verdad...

Miku: 0////0 Kai-to...*se seca las lagrimas* sniff

Kaito: ahora qe estas mas tranqila, dime tu razon

Miku: Kaito...yo te...yo..no soy capaz

Kaito: prometo no enfadarme ni nada nwn solo dilo

Miku: *en voz superbaja* te qiero..

Kaito: eh? no oi nada ._. dilo mas alto

Miku: *con voz baja* te qiero..

Kaito: ewee no te averguenzes...nadie mas lo oira...venga tu puedes..

Miku: *grita* Te qiero!!!!!

Kaito: O_O! *tonta...jej*

Miku: *llora* por favor no te vayas...

Kaito: jej...tontorrona...aun asi me tengo que ir...

Miku: T^T

Kaito: no te preocupes... *vaya chica eweU* volvere pronto, ya lo dije

Miku: ok..T^T

Kaito: adios Miku nwn

Miku: adios...T^T

*Kaito se aleja y Miku siente temblores en el suelo*

Rin: Miku despiertate yaa!!!

Miku: waa!!! qe paso qe paso??

Rin: tuviste un mal sueño y nos despertaste ¬¬

Len: xD no parabas de gritar: Kaito, no te vayas! ¬w¬

Miku: Dx

Rin: tranquila..ya paso...anda vayamos a dormir, qe todavia son la 3 a.m.

Miku: oq..

*zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz xD*

* * *

Capitulo 6: Kasane Territory?

*amanece*

Miku: ewe.....*pone la tele*

TV: hoy en los mejores éxitos del momento, el el puesto numero 10, Kasane Teto y su cancion Kasane Territory! pero antes les daremos informacion de quien es

Miku: Kasane Teto?

Rin: Miku apaga es... *se duerme*

Miku o.o

TV: Kasane Teto es una Vocaloid que fue Utau, tiene 31 años pero dice tener 15...y vaya qe parece tener 15! En fin , les dejamos qon la cancion

*suena la cancion de Kasane*

Miku: omg!

Rin: e dicho qe lo apages ia! Ewe Kasane Teto? kien ez eza?

Miku: otra vocaloid .__.

Rin: qe?

Miku: eso dijo la tele xDU

Len: *zzzzzzzzz*

Rin: owo...

TV: bueno, segun nos informan, Kasane vendra a Kyoto esta misma tarde y....

Miku y Rin: OWO!!!!!!!

Miku: va a..

Rin: venir aqi...

Las 2 : KYAAAAAAAAAA!

Len: qe..paza??*zzzz*

Las dos: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Len: no...le dehan -bostezaa- dormir a nadie....ewe

Rin: *pone qara tierna* ya..pero..esque...vendra una nueva vocaloid a la cuidad..*///*

Len: *se emboba qon la qara de Rin*

Rin: *zape!*

Len: porqe iziste eso?

Rin: no estamos echos el uno para el otro -.-"

Len: ehh??? kien te dijo qe iooo...y tu..??? eh??

Rin: se te ve en la qara *zape!*

Len: _

Miku: eh! qe no ay tiempo para pelearze!

Rin: e verdad! Hay qe busqar a esa Vocaloid qoanto antes!!+w+

Len: ehh... y qon qe proposito? ¬¬

Miku: o_o...noce...

Rin: no tenemos ninguno .__.U

Len: entonces?

Rin: la busqamos por busqarla(?)

Miku: esa razon vale XD

Len: aff...

* * *

Capitulo 7: Ya somos 6 owo!

*llaman a la puerta*

Luka: *abre* ah, hola Meiko-san!^^

Meiko: hola Luka-chan

Luka: entra nwn

Meiko: con gusto nwn

Luka: Bueno, que te trae aqi meiko -san?

Meiko: qeria preguntar si puedo busqar a Kaito qon vosotros

Luka: oh...claro claro nwn nos servira tu ayuda nwn

Meiko: bien...ewe...

Luka: si?

Meiko: me da un vaso por favor?

Luka: eh? v-vale.. *Luka va a la cocina a por un vaso*

*Al rato aparece Luka en el salon y se ve a Meiko sacando sake*

Luka: t-toma

Meiko: grax *vierte sake en el vaso* Entonces.. quando vamos a buscarlos?

Luka: cuando los otros se despierten

Meiko: ahh ok

*Miku, Rin y Len salen corriendo hacia el salon*

Miku: Luka!! hay otra vocaloid!! Va a venir a la cuidad!! esta tarde!!

Rin: Seh!!! ay qe busqarla!!

Len: -w-

Luka: eh? otra vocaloid?

Meiko: dijeron vocaloid?

Miku: siip!

Meiko: yo soy una vocaloid ewe

Luka: owo! mo sabiamos...

Meiko: asdad *bebe un trago de sake*

Miku, Rin y Len: O_O

Meiko: ultimamente vienen muchos vocaloid a Kyoto ¬w¬

Len: entonces...Viste a un hombre en kimono , de pelo largo de color violeta?

Meiko: que yo recuerde....creo qe si...se quedó en mi casa...o eso creo...es un tipo pervertido?

Luka: sehh ¬¬"

Meiko: entonces sip

Miku: podriamos ir a verle?

Meiko: Claro *bebe de un trago todo el sake y se va con todos a su casa*

Meiko: bueno, ya estamos

Los 4:wii!

Luka: Gackupo!!!!!

Gackupo: O_O! *mierda...Meiko bocazas ¬¬*

Miku: no ushas!!!!!

Rin y Len: o te arrepentiras +w+

Gackupo: sta bn ;_;

Meiko: te dije qe no era buena idea qe vinieras aqi...

Miku: Gackupooo dii porfavorr donde esta Kaito?? ;_;

Gackupo: se fue a nose donde...dijo qe tenia qe irse y qe volveria lo mas antes posible

Miku: no.....igual qomo io soñé..;_;

Gackupo: lo siento *le entran ganas de reir*

Luka: entonces ya somos 6 ¬¬ y busqaremos a Kaito...

Miku: y a Kasane ¬¬

Luka: eso!

Meiko: Entonces vamos!

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

Capítulo 8: Problemas


End file.
